Dis moi
by Koneko44
Summary: Sakura est questionnée par une mystérieuse personne à propos de ses sentiments.Première Fic de myself sur Naruto o.Oca tourne en rond j'ai l'impression Enjoy


Auteur: Koneko44  
Couple: Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Ami lecteur P  
Genre: Angst J'ai un filtre anti-menace de mort o/ happy end peut-être ? ...nyark  
Disclaimer: Hum ... Pas à moi les ninjas TToTT Tous à Masashi Kishimoto TToTT! Par contre celle qui parle à Sakura c'est une des persos d'une fic qui ne verra jamais le jour à cause ... Des lettres de morts que je recevrai par la suite ... TToTT  
Titre: Dis moi ...  
Note: Pour l'instant c'est prévu pour être un one-shot vu que je suis pas douée pour écrire ;;;

Dis moi, Sakura, te souviens-tu de ton premier amour ?Celui qui t'as charmée, rendue heureuse, chaque fois qu'il t'adressait la parole, chaque fois qu'il te frôlait ?

oOOo Je m'en souviens, en effet,et je l'ai attendu longtemps, trop longtemps ...  
Mes sentiments se sont affaiblis mais je n'y croyais pas.  
Pour moi c'était mon but dans la vie ... Mais je me suis trompée, complètement trompée.  
Je m'en suis seulement rendue compte après son départ, il me manquait terriblement.

oOOo

Dis moi, Sakura, te souviens-tu de votre première rencontre ?  
Son premier sourire pour toi, ses premières paroles ?

oOOo

Oui je m'en souviens, il s'amusait encore.   
Moi je ne savais pas, ce lourd secret... C'est trop tard maintenant... il est parti.  
Mais si seulement je m'en été rendue compte.  
Si seulement je pouvais encore tout recommencer. Revenir en arrière.  
Si seulement je ...

oOOo

Mais c'est trop tard, Sakura.  
Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière ...

Dis moi, Sakura, qu'as tu pensé quand il t'as fait cette proposition ... ?  
Et que vas-tu faire ? Faire un mariage à sens unique ? Ne serait-ce pas bafouer son esprit ?

oOOo

Je l'ai aimé,mais je ne désire en aucun cas me marier avec lui ... Surtout pour ses propres intérêts.   
Je ne crois pas vraiment en ses sentiments après tout ce qui s'est passé.   
Quand à bafouer l'esprit ... à bafouer son esprit cela serait impossible pour moi .

oOOo

Dis moi, Sakura, pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
Crois-tu que ça arrangera les choses ?  
Sèche tes larmes et ose lire son nom ...

oOOo

Je pleure car il me manque, son être me manque, ce vide que je ne peux combler est si grand.  
J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça .  
Si j'avais su le retenir, si il n'était pas partit pendant si longtemps sans personne;  
Lui qui était déjà si seul  
Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le consoler...

oOOo

Mais c'est trop tard, Sakura.  
Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière ...

_Et vas-tu te lamenter à chaque fois que tu seras seule Sakura ?  
Vas-tu encore rechercher sa présence ?  
Mais personne ne sera là, Sakura.  
Ose lire cette liste,  
Ose lire le dernier nom qui y est inscrit...  
Moi je sais:  
Je sais ce qu'il est advenu de lui,  
Les gens le croient mort,  
Mais, toi, Sakura ?  
Toi qui l'aime  
Toi qui le veux  
Toi qui te plaint chaque jour de son absence  
Ne vit-il toujours pas dans ton coeur ?  
En as-tu oublié le sens ?  
Ton âme soeur.  
Ta moitié.  
Ton alter-ego.  
Regarde toi, Sakura.  
Et dis moi._

Dis moi, Sakura, vas-tu enfin lire cette liste ?

La première personne qui iras au bout de cette liste, que va t'elle découvrir.

oOOo

Je n'aurais pas le courage. C'est une bien trop grande épreuve.   
Lui... il aurait sûrement réussi. Son esprit était fort.  
On a beau dire que je suis tenace je n'en suis pas pour le moins faible.

oOOo

Oui, tu es faible , Sakura.

Es-tu prête à le rejoindre ?  
Va au bout de cette liste et vois.

C'est un choix à faire.  
Soit tu sais  
_"Soit je sais"_  
Soit tu ne sais pas_  
"Soit je ne sais pas"_

Mais,  
Dis moi, Sakura, Que choisiras-tu ?  
Crois-tu que les gens du village qui le haïssaient tant puissent te dire la vérité ?  
Crois-tu que tu seras plus heureuse avec une preuve qu'avec des racontars de gens jaloux et peureux ?  
N'as-tu plus d'espoir ?  
Dis moi, Sakura ...

oOOo

Une preuve.   
Juste lire cette liste,  
Cette liste morbide ou sont inscrits plusieurs noms de morts ?  
Au bout j'aurais une réponse c'est cela ?  
Le dernier nom me révèlera si j'ai une chance de le rejoindre ...  
Vivante.

oOOo

Bien,  
Dis moi, une dernière fois, Sakura.  
Aimes-tu Naruto ?

"_Je suis amoureuse de Naruto_"

Alors,  
Dis-toi Sakura,  
Qu'il reviendra bientôt  
Et souviens-toi, Sakura  
Qu'il est là ... Naruto.

Owari

Pfiuuuuuuuuuu... Eh ben Ca en fait beaucoup de lignes de sautées! On dirait presque que j'ai beaucoup écrit lol!Revieeeeeeeeeews ? )

(Si j'ai pleins de gens qui me disent de faire un deuxième chapitre j'en ferais un deuxième ...uhuhuh)  
(Eh ben c'est pas gagné lol)


End file.
